battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Asiluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Asiluga '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Tales of the Nekoluga event. True Form grants him the longest range in the game. Cat Evolves into '''Asilan Pasalan '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Assassinlan Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: * Very long range. * True Form increases range to 1250, giving this unit the longest in the game. * 100% chance to slow enemies. Cons: * Very slow movement speed. * Expensive. * Long spawn cooldown. * Very low attack power for an Uber. * Low health for an uber. Strategies/Usage * Like all other Nekoluga family members, except estranged cousin Togeluga, this Cat is meant to be used as a support unit. It is pointless to use this Cat by itself; it has weak attack power and slow attack speed. With some powerful friends backing it up, though, it quickly shows its true value. * This cat is best used on a stage with plentiful fast enemies, such as Bore or Shy Boy. While slowed, the enemies will be unable to get into attacking range, and you can cut them down at your leisure. * Do note that, like every other member of the Nekoluga family, Asiluga is almost defenseless in its normal form, as it has a weak, short ranged, single target attack. Don't use it until it evolves. Description English Version * Normal Form: Not sure if this is a Cat... There's just something about those legs... * Evolved Form: Unbelievable, just unbelievable. Seems like this one slows all enemies in range. * True Form: Is it a Cat? Or an extremely dramatic Assassin of some kind? Slows enemies with Area Attacks. Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance * Normal Form: Very similar to Nekoluga, due to Asiluga being one of its varieties. It has a very skinny, boney body, very large cheek bones, cat ears, scared looking eyes and thick legs. * Evolved Form: Very similar to Unknown Cat. It has regular sized arms, massive feet, exceptionally long legs, its ribs are displayed, it has no neck, and it has a rather amusing attack animation where it jumps straight up into the air, then lands on the enemies. * True Form: Gains a lot of shadow on his entire body. Also adds bullet holes in its chest. Trivia * Among Nekoluga family, his name Asi(脚, ashi)-luga already reflecting that his legs is the part that abnormally long. * This is one of the few Cats able to affect all enemies, including Metal enemies. * The true form of this cat has the longest range in-game,with a enormous range of 1250,50 more than Hacker Cat. Gallery asilugadescription.png|Normal form description (EN) asilanpasalandescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) assassinlanpasalandescription.png|True form description (EN) 168 normal.png|Normal Form description (JP) 168 evolved.png|Evolved Form description (JP) Ashiruga's Attack Animation.gif|Asiluga's attack animation Ashiran Pasaran Attack Animation.gif|Asilan Pasalan's attack animation assassinlanpasalanattackanimation.gif|Assassinlan Pasalan's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/169.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Yankee Cat | Kubiluga>> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form